The present invention relates to an associated information providing method, an associated information providing apparatus, an associated information providing program, a content providing system, a content providing apparatus, a content providing method, a content providing program, a content request apparatus, a content request method, a content request program, and a content accumulating apparatus for easily providing the information associated with content data broadcast in broadcast programs.
In digital television broadcasting, the data broadcasting has started in which data signals other than television signals are superimposed on digital television signals. Television receivers compatible with the data broadcasting display the content transmitted on data signals in response to a signal transmitted from a remote control commander for example operated by a user. The framework in which interactive reactions can be displayed based on user operations is already available.
Along with the popularization of the Internet, huge amounts of content are available at various Web sites on the Internet. The content may be retrieved by use of such information equipment connected to the Internet as personal computers for example. Recently, the content on the Internet may also be retrieved by mobile communication terminals such as mobile phones.
However, a problem is recognized today that the content provided by the above-mentioned data broadcasting based on the digital television broadcasting is not linked with the content on the Internet. Obviously, there is also a problem that the content of the ordinary television broadcasting not compatible with the data broadcasting is not linked to the content on the Internet.
Now, assume the case in which data broadcast content and Internet content are simply linked with each other, for example. In this case, the Internet content provided by Web sites may be viewed by use of television receivers compatible with the data broadcasting for example. In the following description, the content on the Internet is restricted to the content provided by Web sites and referred to as Web content.
Most Web content is configured for the purpose of the searching and browsing by personal computers. Also, Web content is supposed to be processed after searching and browsing by personal computers. On the contrary, because of the characteristic of television media which are broadcast for general public, the content provided by the data broadcasting is basically passive in its nature. The content provided by the data broadcasting obviously differs in the use of bidirectional capabilities from the Web content.
To be more specific, the above-mentioned digital television broadcasting and data broadcasting generally include, in one program, many pieces of content of various types such as image data, audio data (or music data), and text data for example. In addition, these many pieces of content change from time to time in one program from its start to end. Therefore, simply linking a program with Web content presents a problem that it is difficult to identify which content in the program is linked to Web content.
Still another problem is that simply displaying Web content on the screen of a television receiver does not always satisfy user needs.
It is thought that the audience of television broadcasting have two desires which are contrary to each other; sharing the information provided by television broadcasting and getting the information satisfying the unique demand of each audience. At the same time, the audience of television broadcasting has also a desire not to tear oneself away from an on-going television program, or not to be interrupted in one's viewing of a television program. There is no related-art technologies as long as the applicant hereof is informed which realize systems for satisfying these desires at the same time.